


I Just Had Sex

by Ilthit



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Community: song_prompt, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt song 'I Just Had Sex' by Lonely Island on song_prompt@DW and also written for Three Weeks for Dreamwidth 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Had Sex

"And she loved it. Every last second." Rimmer's chest swelled with pride, though his face betrayed no more than his usual smug self-satisfaction.

"Yeah? For how many seconds?" Lister asked. "30? 40?"

"Don't be absurd," Rimmer said. Lister noticed how he neither confirmed nor denied. "The point is, Yvonne McGruder has had a taste of the best, and she will soon come begging for more, you'll see."

"Want to bet that deerstalker for it?"

"Why would I?"

"I'll take a shower every day for three weeks straight if she calls you this week."

"You've got a deal, mister!"

It became one of Lister's favourite hats.


End file.
